Vacation
by Kittehkat432
Summary: My mom said that I could invite any friend, so I brought Alek.  Chloe/Alek
1. Chapter 1

My mom was so excited when she got the E-Mail from my Aunt Bernie, her country sister. Don't get me wrong, I loved where my Aunt lived. It was completely different from here. South Carolina was home of some different kind of people, I somehow fit in though. I loved the boys hooting and singing country songs in their trucks that could be described as monster trucks. More Specifically, Summerville. It sounded fake but really, it was nice as it could get. The colors of the local High School were Kelly Green and Yellow. Football games were everything to those people. They even Changed Halloween for a football game once (**A/N: True Story) **"We're going this year" my mom said, I knew it was because she thought I was getting involved in the things I shouldn't here. I was happy to pack my bags and make me way to South Carolina by Plane. Alek on the other hand a long with Jasmine and some of the mai didn't agree at all. They wanted me to say. Valentina though, loved the idea. She thought me getting away from the order for two weeks would be amazing. My mom introduced an idea to me a week before we left. "You can bring any friend."

"Any friend?" I asked

"I promise any friend" How funny would it be to watch Alek get down and dirty with my best friends. I really do mean dirty.

"Alek?" I said and she crossed her arms.

"You said any friend!" I put my hands up in defense.

"What is your deal with him? I was prepared for Brian.. But Alek?" I knew if Alek went he would think I was finally doing something responsible. Taking a protector with me, just in case. I saw it as revenge.

"He's my boyfriend." I said, I knew I would hear about that later from everyone. Alek had a big mouth, he was probably laying in my bed playing with my laptop.

"Okay he can go. But anything.. BAD. I'm telling his Aunt."

"Alright. I love you mom" She did a sarcastic frown and eye roll as I pretended to call Alek running up stairs. He was there being him. Laughing to himself.

"Since when did we start to date?" He got up stretching, like he'd been there all day.

"A minute ago. So do you want to go?" I asked this was going to be one hell of a trip and if he didn't go. Jasmine would, or Amy. I wasn't sure yet. Amy would enjoy the country guys and Jasmine would protect me. I needed someone that would do both but I didn't know who else.

"OH yes" He said. "I cannot wait!" He didn't seem so thrilled. "A bunch of guys you've talked to Amy about every night this week and me. This is going to be great. Too bad I could kill every one of them. Tell them to watch their hands"

"Alek, Not funny"

"I thought It was." He said, kissed me on the forehead and jumped out of my window. I dreamed about the boys that I had talked about. The ones that took me back to my child hood when I was seven and we stayed there all month. I hadn't seen these guys since I was ten. It's been six years. I hope that they are the same people I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Plane Ride with Alek and my mom:<strong>

I was in the middle of the most awkward thing ever. My mom and Alek were making small talk with each other, never really getting down to what my mom wanted to know until we took off. "Are you sleeping with my daughter?" She asked.

"MOM!" I yelled, I had never been so embarrassed.

"No I am not." He looked her in the eyes. Eye contact was something my mom had to have to tell you weren't lying.

"I believe you" She smiled and It was like suddenly Everything was alright with her and Alek. Weird. "Chloe, have you talked to Ryan or Jake?" I shook my head. "Oh okay, we haven't seen them in six years so I was just wondering"

"Yeah, I hope they haven't gotten big heads now that they are 19, 18 and 17"

"Who's 17?" Alek asked.

"Chloe's first true love." my mom laughed, I gave her one of those looks that told her to shut up.

"Salt was not my first true love!" I said "He's my best friend during the summer or was"

"Mhm yeah sure" My mom said and laid back closing her eyes. I did the same but thought about how it was going to be when we got off the plane. Alek held my hands in his, he was really playing the part. The plane landed around 10:30 at night. We had gotten a late flight to begin with so I expected that. When we got out the heat was great. Alek held up his phone for service.

"Well." he said "At least I have enough bars" he smiled and we went through the air port doing what we had to do. When we got outside my Uncle's Ford Platnium was waiting for us. Alek and I got in the back seat after Alek shook his hand returing my uncles country accent with his british accent. SC was something someone would have to see. Charleston Airport was different from where we were going. The town of Summerville faded as we took some roads past the Baptist Church and past a WELCOME TO JEDBURG sign. The Vet, the horse stables, the state flag that had one of my friends names on it with White Paint hung in a tree in some feild. We turned down a road that turned into a dirt road. The house had a sign saying the name of one of my friends on it. Salt Lane. He lived with my Uncle and Aunt now I guess. The trucks were in the front yard with the lab and the camo covered duck boat/ fishing boat. The horse was against the barbwired fence watching the truck. It was perfect here. I jumped out and ran inside. The slick floor was covered with rugs and my Aunt was sitting cleaning dishes while Salt lounged shirtless on her couch. Alek walked in as I made my way down the three steps to the den like area. "Hey" I said trying not kiss him on the cheek, he kissed me on the cheek though. I gave him a hug and noticed how warm he was.

"Who's he? Is that your boyfriend" he taunted sounding more like a redneck than before.

"Actually it is" I smiled at him. "Don't make fun of him okay. He's never been down South before"

"Oh pshh Why would you think I would make fun of him?" He asked laughing. I knew this was going to be a creative three weeks. "Bon fire tonight, the brothers will be in town" I smelt something on Salt. It was strong on him.

"Are you smoking weed?" I asked him crinkling my eye brows.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked. I was so distraught. My friend was on drugs and he didn't see the problem with it. It was perfectly normal to him.

"Is everyone on drugs?" I asked about the rest of the guys.

"Pretty much" he sighed "So are you going?"

"Yeah" I said. I had to keep Salt out of trouble the best I could or it was going to be a problem for everyone. Alek and I were sharing a room against my Aunt's request. My mom had told her it was a test. I personally didn't see why my mom thought Alek and I were going to do anything here. We unpacked and I told him where we were going tonight. I knocked on a door down the hall from me. "REL, can I barrow some clothes from you tonight?" She let me in.

"Who is the boy?" She asked me.

"My boyfriend"

"He is so hot, and that accent where did you find him?" She asked laughing going through her closet trying to find somethings that I would like and fit in.

"I've known him for two years, we go to school together and one day we just started to take a interest in each other." I shrugged. She said 'awwh'.

"Does he have a brother?"

"No but he has some "Jock" friends" She smiled saying even better. She handed me a pair of shorts that were so short the pink pockets were sticking out of them. She let me wear her Pink John deer boots. and styled my hair to part down the side fixing it with tons of hair spray. She fixed my eye make up and gave me the choice between the horny hunter tank or the browning tank top. I was going to be crazy so I chose the horny Hunter thing. "Are you driving tonight?"

"Oh yeah. You and Your boy" she laughed as I rolled my eyes. I loved how I felt. Freedom like I new person that I didn't know. I didn't even feel like I could claw her up or anything. Or hurt her if she did anything. I felt human. "This party is big"

"I have something to ask you"

"About Salt... right?"

"How'd you know?" I asked

"He's high all the time. Can't get a word through to him. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and it's annoying at least he doesn't kiss girls or bring them over. Just one or two freaks that wear nothing but black and think they are better than everyone else."

"Oh really. That's good he's not sleeping around I guess..." I wasn't happy that my childhood friend was on drugs. It made me sick. When it was time to go at 12:45am we started to drive. Alek was looking at me like I was crazy. "Like my shirt?" I asked him and laughed.

"This is going to be fun" Alek rolled his eyes as we walked up to the fire.

"CHLOE!" A group of shirtless guys yelled "Hey baby" Jake Called running up to me "You've grown up! Who's this?" He smiled looking at Alek.

"Alek- he's my boyfriend Jake"

"Oh welcome to the family" They were playing Jason Aldean and singing along holding their beers in their hands. I didn't see Salt yet. I did see a girl that was watching me, every move I made she was watching. Alek noticed too.

"She's mai. I can tell" He said. She was wearing all black and I wondered for a mili second if that was one of the girls REL was talking about. Jake handed Alek a beer surprisingly enough Alek was drinking. I saw Salt.

"I'll be back" I said and walked up to him. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Noneya meaning stay out of it MOM" he said then I pointed to a girl, the one that was watching me still.

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked

"If you're jealous that I have a life outside of you then Yeah I did."

"So your mai" I pulled him from his smart ass talk because it was really pissing me off. His eyes turned into slits. "And your high as a kite. Now you're going to attack me for knowing your little secret that's nice." He dragged me behind a truck scarring a couple away.

"How do you know about us?" I retracted my claws the way I had when I told Amy I would be safe. "Oh... I see. You are one of us. Is your boyfriend too."

"Yeah I am" Alek said coming out of no where like usual. "I'm also her protector, even from High Teenagers like yourself."

"Dude, you're younger than I am" He said.

"But I'm not as careless" He looked at him "Drugs don't go with what you are, it damages the way you think. The control gets harder."

"You act like I care, british boy. You might be with Chloe but remember. Now that I know I can touch her... I will" Salt walked off and went back to his partying.


	2. Chapter 2

I laid on the bed and sighed, Alek was on the phone telling Valentina about the recent discovery. He wasn't happy about what Salt said but I knew it was just from the drugs. It would wear off soon enough. My mom talked on the door, checking on us seeing if we were passing the test. I told her I had to talk to her alone. Away from Alek, I would try to keep the talk quiet so he wouldn't hear. "I think Salt should come home with us" I said. My mom nodded.

"I'll talk it over with his parents. I don't think they'd be upset if he left and we could offer him something better. His parents kicked him out and moved so really it's the fact we have to talk to Aunt Bernie."

"He needs help." I said. "Mom He's addicted to drugs and it's changed him"

"Well, sweetie all of you have changed" She looked at my outfit "You did too. What does your shirt say?" I blushed, she could read and I was not going to say anything. "You have Alek here, and at home and Who would he have at home?"

"He would have me." I said because I cared about Salt a lot and I wanted to keep him safe from even himself. This was one of those things Alek said I needed to stop doing. He was Mai. I was suppose to save the mai so it made sense to me. "and come on he's pratically family. I want him to be safe. He's ruining everything he has for him"

"I get what you're saying but how would Alek like some guy that is semi attractive that you used to like living with us?" Was she trying to make excuses or was she actually concerned? Salt wasn't semi attractive either he was attractive to a point of sexiness.

"He would get over it." I wanted to end this converstation with a 'yes' "Mom we are offering him something that he can't have here. A life without his drug dealers. He'll make new friends he plays basketball- Alek plays basketball I mean they're the exact same race "Jocko"'s with attitudes"

"You got that right about Salt. It's a yes from me but I still have to ask Aunt Bernie" I walked on the wood flooring that never got finished getting put down into the last room on the left side of the hallway with the sign "PLAYERS CIRCLE" above it. It used to be someone I knews room, but I didn't know that person like I thought I did anymore.

"Salt, if they still call you that" He rolled his eyes at me watching the Outdoors channel, his gun safe was never locked and he had a deer head hanging above his dresser draws that had more clothes on them than they did in them. Along with his stash of Candy and duck calls. I couldn't see him leaving this place and being so far away from everyone. My room was across the hall from his. "Your fish are dead in that tank you know"

"I know, but I really don't care" he said eating out of an old butter bowl.

"What happened to you?" I asked and he retracted his claws

"This is what happened to me"

"I didn't want this either but I'm not doing drugs and I'm not being a jerk to everyone." I said "But you are. You really don't have a choice in this but I've offered for you to come stay with us."

"No way, with your perfect boyfriend and your mom. I don't think so. What would those people think about me showing up wearing my polo shirts and my carharrt pants. They wouldn't I would be a freak!"

"It's better than the druggie at the high school that is playing sports and no one sees how he can do it" I wanted to hit him, what did he think he was doing with his life? I needed to talk so sense into him. "And Like I said. You don't really have a choice. Valentina will be glad to help you."

"Valentina? You know her? That's fantastic." he said sarcastically pretending he knew the name.

"She's Alek's Aunt. Of course I know her, she's also the leader of the SF mai so..." I explained "Who is your leader"

"His name is bubba." He laughed.

"Your leader's name is bubba? wow I should have known" I patted his leg and told him good night. I loved him as my brother and it killed me to see him like that. Alek was pacing in the bedroom.

"He's coming home with us?" He asked and I nodded "That's great not only does he want to ruin this relationship thing while we are here now he's coming with us."

"I'm trying to help him Alek. It's the least I could do for one of my friends." He smiled a little.

"Your mom is worried about what we are going to do here." He moved closer to me "What do you think?" I frowned at his change of the subject. "You look- how do I say this without making things awkward. Hot."

"That doesn't make things awkward at all. If I am a distraction I'll take this off"

"Please do" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Pervert" I smiled back, I couldn't believe how he just went from something serious to something so joking. "You know what the shirts to?" I asked him.

"No but I would love to find out. Everyone all night at the party thing was saying 'that's what we're huntin'" I pulled up a video on the lap top I brought. "Oh wow" he said as it started. "Take me on your buggy" was funny and that's where we ordered the shirts from.

"It's a long story." I said remembering how I got my shirt in the mail after we ordered it, talking about it on skype and all. My mom didn't see it because it was a gift. I never wore it, it's in my closet at home. I was wearing REL's right now.

"Explain the hunting part"

"Meaning they're hunting girls instead of the obvious stuff." Alek now had I reason to hate them, great.

"Why don't they respect girls?"

"They do it's just how your friends talk about girls, except different dia-"

"Yeah I know but I meant you're clearly dating someone" he pointed to himself "and for them to say that... makes no sense to me"

"It's how we act. Like REL says you're hot"

"Well Am I?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah you are" I winked playfully, he was pleased. I fell into the bed and let him wrap his arms around me. "Good night Alek" I said. Here, I didn't have to worry about the order. I worried about my friends.

When I opened my eyes in the morning I felt safer than I have in a long time. Alek was still sleeping and wasn't on guard. I smelt bacon cooking in the microwave and I made my way into the kitchen. Salt was cooking staring a the microwave eating still. No one would wake up till 12 and I had to talk to him. "Looks like I'm going with you guys" he said.

"That's good" I said and then I told him "I care about you, that's why we're doing this"

"I know you care" he was sober this morning "I care about me too and if you think you can help me than go for it." I loved sober Salt. "Do you and your boyfriend mind not talking about how sexy you guys are because it's really annoying"

"aha. Funny" I said and Alek got up wearing no shirt. My mom would freak if she saw that. Alek's body was perfect like he worked out every day. "Good morning" I said, Alek proving his grounds to Salt kissed me on the forehead.

"Good morning"

"If you make me burn my bacon because I'm disgusted I'll freak out" Salt said, I told Alek to get use to this. It's going to be like that until Salt moves out. "So are you guys coming to the party tonight down at Mylers Country Club?"

"A shag party?" I asked, we were going to dance all night if it was. Alek tried to compress a laugh. "You're so immature"

"That's right because it England Shag means Fuck" Salt said also laughing. REL walked out of her room, smelling the air. Looking at Alek's chest. Alek didn't pay her any attention like I did. I was getting pretty protective over Alek. I wrapped my arms around Alek hugging him. Alek then looked a REL for a quick second and smiled into my hair. Whispering so only I- and maybe Salt could hear.

"Don't get jealous"

"Don't be silly" I mocked him.

"My eyes are burning" Salt said, pulling the plate of bacon from the microwave. "I know Chloe not use to this, I know you love your coffee store instead."

"Don't make me sound prissy" I said to him.

"Don't be prissy" He said back to me, I cocked my eyebrow at him and he did the same. Then a familiar voice came through the door.

"Hey bubba!" He yelled, slamming the door. It was Gibble (Nick Name). "Oh look what the kitty dragged in" He said hugging me. I smelt Crown Royal on his breath. He was very drunk.

"Did you drive here?" I asked him reaching in his pocket taking his keys.

"No I did" A girl named Loren said walking in "it's great to see you again" she hugged me. She wasn't drinking, it scared me to think these people didn't understand that they couldn't be doing this kind of stuff. "We have to do something before you leave!"

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later:<strong>

He looked at the empty room, I was standing beside him. "It's time to go" I said. Through the fishing, the girls nights out and listening to the stories about how Alek fit in. The cooking classes that I forgot and going through summer photo albums I made it. I hated to say goodbye and return to an order filled town but I had to. I had to save Salt. AKA Sawyer. That's what everyone would call him and his teachers would call him no matter how many times he corrected them telling them his name was SALT. Even if he pretended to not hear them the Adminstrator would call him Sawyer. I checked his bags for any drugs and threw the drugs I found in the trash. I found more when we got home. How they missed that in the scanner I didn't know but they did. When his boxes showed up from the things he couldn't carry on a plane everything would be a search. Call this Chloe Kings Rehab.

Alek and Salt got along good enough, they weren't ditching me for anyone though. Salt walked through the halls getting checked out by all these girls who had never seen a country boy like him and he stuck to my side and talked to Amy here and there. The more he was with me, the more Alek had to be with me. It was a push and pull kind of thing. Alek couldn't seem to get Salt's words out of his head. Salt and I had coffee every morning and a few days ago his truck arrived. I was more than shocked to see it here. The old white Chevy S10 was an eye catcher. Salt had his life planned out when he got here. He liked Valentina, but Valentina wasn't impressed with him. Neither was Jasmine. No one really liked the thought that he used to do drugs and he had a lack of control.

Alek filled me in on gossip about Salt every night from his group, and he would sleep in my room every night. It was working out fine until one day at school.


	3. Chapter 3

I should have known something was wrong when he didn't take his usual spot by me, I thought nothing of it because Alek and I were busy looking at each other from across the room. Salt had a guy against the wall. "Would you like to repeat that?" He asked in his sweet country boy way that I heard every morning while he bitched behind my moms back about Alek sleeping in my room. It made me miss that place, but I was glad Salt was here. Until now.

"That song you posted last night was against one of my friends wasn't it?" the boy laughed wearing a hoodie that had our basketball logo on it. Alek's friend. I got between it.

"Chloe get out of here"

"Don't do this Salt" I called him Salt instead of Sawyer.

"Aww that's cute little nick names for the cousins- you gonna marry her? Isn't that how your people do things?" I looked at him with wide eyes, and then at Salt.

"Shut up" Salt said trying to keep his cool, I was counting how long it would last. I saw Alek push up front.

"She's pretty hot don't ya think?" He tried to touch me, I was going to fight him if he didn't leave Salt alone. It was getting out of hand and I didn't have the patience for it.

"Stay away from other boys women, son" Salt said punching him in the nose, "that's one good way to get your ass kicked" Salt walked away and out of the school. He didn't hurt the boy- his nose wasn't even bleeding. I hated how Alek didn't do anything to stop his friend. I looked at Alek before I followed after Salt shaking my head.

"Salt!" I yelled as he opened the door to his truck, he was looking angry. "Don't do this"

"I want to go home" He said looking at me slamming his door. I got in the passengers side. He was playing country music that reminded him of home.

"I know" I looked down taking his hand before he drove off turning the radio up. People were now outside watching us to see what he would do. See if we would fight or something. "You know I am not yours to fight for" I said.

"He wasn't going to do something, these people got to learn some respect"

"Alek said the same thing about you" I smiled "Why do you hate it here so much?"

"I feel like I'm a polar bear in Texas, I don't belong here" He was right, he belonged slinging mud and having tail gate parties. Not drinking a coffee every morning and getting wrapped up in fashion. "I love this song" He said turning it up louder. "Oh and Chloe.. you will always be mine." It was sweet of him to say that but I knew it wasn't going to do anything. I loved Alek, I loved Salt too but he was just someone else that I was trying to be once a year. Not who I really am.

"I know I will be to you, but you're like my brother Salt." We drove in circles around town talking about everything being complicated but not at the same time.

"He's not right for you." He said "I am though because I will always fight for you." He was promising. "and he sit there and pretends he doesn't know you. Maybe he can protect you from evil guys but you're not only the uniter. You're Chloe King the teenage girl that is 11 months younger than me and has a hard time not helping people that don't even want to help themselves" He was talking about himself.

"Alek is my protector, he was there before you were. He was there when you were throwing things at me saying I ruined your life. And he's still here" I said "and next time you want to get in a fight with one of his friends realize maybe he can have a life too. I get it. You're part of my life and you've been part of it a lot longer but when I visited you, you weren't Sawyer- you weren't even Salt. You were a no body that wanted to get high because he couldn't see a future for himself"

"Is that how you really feel or are you just mad I questioned his feelings for you?"

"I'm mad because you're always trying to prove you're the better person for me" I said "Alek is who I'm suppose to be, and who I want to be with. If he wasn't I wouldn't be with him"

"If he wasn't you wouldn't need me to talk to me about everything, like we are now. Most girls when they have boyfriends they are only concerned about them but you want the best for me, you want to help everyone" He said it like it was a problem that needed to be fixed when it didn't. "I wish you would just let someone say they don't want your help. Did you bring me here so you could show me how happy you are because you don't look as happy as you do with us"

"I don't know what to say to you anymore Salt. If you want to go home. Go home. I'm done" He frowned at me saying he was sorry.

"I can't watch you fall in love with him, knowing that could've been me if I had looked for you"

"It was always him, You couldn't have stopped me from being attracted to him" I said "and maybe you could have stopped the love but he would've always been there to protect me." He said he could accept that.

"Did you ever love me?" He asked "When we were kids did I take your breath away?"

"I think I grew out of it" I said "When we were nine I thought I loved you but it turns out we grow up and so do our love interests." He looked at his clock and said it was finally time to head home, school was out and since it was my yearly day off he knew I would want to spend time with my other friends. An old song came on that started making his car shake. It was Billy Currington's Must be doing something right. It was nice and slow, I could fall asleep. Alek was waiting outside as we pulled up.

"Hey" I whispered in Alek's ear as I hugged him. I didn't have to get an "Empathy hit" off of him to know he wanted to know what happened. Sawyer walked past me with his brown hair hanging in front of his eyes just a little and a white polo undershirt and his polo shorts.

"I gotta feelin'" he was singing "it starts with an I ends with a you. I gotta feelin' you're feelin it too" as he scooted past us. Rolling my eyes Alek and I walked inside. With Salt being here all the time my mom was happier to let Alek inside the house when she was away. Sawyer had made a promise he wouldn't let anything happen and I believed him on that.

"What's that all about?" Alek asked about Salt's singing.

"Nothing we just had a serious talk and that's all." Alek kissed me hard on the lips, a kiss that I needed. I used to be scared Jasmine would walk in. Now I knew it was Salt that had to ruin the moment. I enjoyed it while I could.

"Oh, Cho I didn't see you there" Sawyer said with my old nickname he gave me when we were two. I rolled my eyes at him as I got off of Alek's lap on the couch we somehow made to.

"Yeah, sure you didn't" I said, "Are you hungry or something? Why are you down here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to hear what those noises were, guess I know now"

"Bull shit" I said looking at him getting off the couch "Now what do you want Salt?" He was aggervating me, I wanted to hit him for ruining Alek and I's kiss. I should go to Alek's and then we could do this without him... No bad he knew where Alek lived.

"I want a bagel" He said spotting Bagel's "Oh Aunt Meredith is home" My mom walked in looked at Alek and Salt.

"I got a call from school, Sawyer and Chloe skipped school after a _fight_." She said with her hands on her hips. "Wait before either one of you say anything, Alek what happened?"

"Some guy was talking about Chloe, and Sawyer punched him in the nose" Alek said, "He deserved it trying to grab on to her"

"Oh I see, that's all I needed to know" This was how it was going to be, Alek and I only having personal time at night when everyones asleep because Sawyer was like our kid. I watched after him and Alek kept him safe when I couldn't. Drugs weren't found in his room on random raids and he was much like himself. It was nice to have him back but so annoying to have him try to ruin a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**QUESTION ANSWER: This story ties into a lot of my other ones where Alek and Chloe end up together, I know I didn't really have the special moment when they realize that they are meant to be but I think that I've over used it. (Trust me though, I will probably still use it) So this story is just tying them all in. (Love you guys 3, I love love your reviews and how you love my stories it makes me so happy, and I love the advice and the ideas. Some of you guys should write your own Ideas because I really think you can do it. Even though I love to write!)**

* * *

><p>I washed my hands in the sink. Sawyer walked in thinking no one was away shoving a pill bottle in his pocket. "What is that?" I asked him making him jump. I wanted to quote Alek 'If I was an assasian...' "If that's what I think it is Sawyer I want it gone. Now."<p>

"You want to ruin everything, Cho fuck off" I looked at him closely to where I could smell him.

"You're drunk" I laughed a twisted laugh. "Way to go!" I said patting him on the shoulder " I knew it was only a matter of time before you slipped up. Actually, we had a bet on it. I win, I knew you would make it a couple of months. Alek lost after the first three days, and every one else lost two weeks ago. Now here I am losing because I expected so much more from you"

"You don't get it!" He yelled at me "You will never get it, you're so perfect Chloe. You've never done anything you shouldn't have done- or risked your life." he paused "and I have, because I'm Sawyer and I do everything that could hurt me and make me crazy"

"Yeah, Remember I died. Remember I have to unite the mai somehow and defeat the order and while you're getting high somewhere or drinking beer you make people buy you remember that I'm jumping over rooftops and training my ass off to save your life and everyone elses." I was pissed, I was so angry I wanted to claw up his face and his arms and take his heart and show him who he use to be.

"Whatever, Cho." He said. "Whatever, what do you really do? Make out with Alek and he tells you everythings okay that this is what happens when you change into this" his claws retracted and his eyes squinted then returned back to normal. "Well it's not."

"Is that about being 'this' or is this about me being happy and you NOT" I yelled at him "at first, I hated everything that happened to me but I've learned to accept it and everythings going good now." I confirmed. Everything was going great for me until tonight.

"I hear you two moaning at each others kiss, you think he wants you? No. He wants what you can give him and he won't stay around!" He said throwing his hands in the air, trying to make a point that wasn't really going to work. Unless he wanted to see me get angry.

"Like you, Sawyer. You stayed around alright, want to get high? That's right you already are! Duh. Next time you get jealous of Alek realize that you could have had me before he came around any time you wanted to pick up the phone but you never did and now that I'm happy and you're not you can't stand it!" I screamed at him, tears falling out from my eyes. "Go home!" I said harshly running up the stairs. "Just leave!"

I wanted to get out. Staying in the house with him tonight didn't feel right anymore. I wanted him to pack his bags and leave. I wish Alek didn't trust him to watch me for a couple of hours while he had practice/ sleep time. I caught a cab to his house to talk to Jasmine. Alek would be too mad for me to tell him plus he needed his sleep. I took the stairs feeling like I would run into someone I didn't want to see me crying. I didn't even knock on the door as I walked in, Jasmine peeked around the corner with a spoon in her mouth. "Chloe? What's wrong? What Happened?" I fell into the chair putting my hands over my face.

"I got in a fight with Sawyer" I said "It was so bad. I told him to get out of my house. He came home high or drunk whatever and he was just being a jerk. Telling me Alek only wanted me to get inside my pants. That my life was easy compared to him it was awful that's all and it upset me" Talking about it felt good.

"I expected this to happen." She said. I started crying again because I knew she was right. How did I not notice him going back to drugs? "Don't cry Chloe"

"He's supposed to be my childhood friend. I'm suppose to watch him and guide him to the right things but so far I've failed at it"

"No you haven't. You devote every hour to him and try to always help him. You gave him your dads office to sleep in, and because he is jealous he's going to hurt you. It's not right" Alek's door opened and he was looking at the back of my head.

"Hey" He said walking up to kiss me on my cheek from behind "What's wrong?" his hands slid down my arms

"It's nothing" Jasmine spilled what happened and Alek wasn't happy. "It's fine" I said to him turning around facing his bare chest. "Oh wow" I said smiling at him while he tried to remove the anger off his face.

"And I'm gone if this is going to turn into Animal Planet..." Jasmine said rolling her eyes at us.

Alek looked hot, the perfect body and the messed up hair that he hand one of his hands in. "It's not going to" I said looking at her. "Or is it?" She rushed off into her room shutting and locking her door. "Don't be angry with him" I put my head on his chest. "It's not his fault. He didn't know what he was saying"

"Yes, He did." He said "Now are we going to your house? Or are you disobeying Meredith and staying here, she'd understand probably assuming she heard the fight"

"Home" I said and he went and got his clothes for tomorrow and put on his jacket. We walked home hand in hand as I got tired. I could fall out on the ground and hope he could carry me all the way home. When we got home I held him closely. He hugged me back in my bed and whispered to me how I was not being used, how he loved me, how Salt would be sorry. Then he shut up. "We should leave for a weekend" I said to him.

"Where would we go?" He smiled into my hair.

"Vegas or some place on the other side of the country" I said filling with excitement "Your house is a good vacation" I knew he would take that dirty I knew I was. "I know, we should go to Georgia"

"No way" He said "Not going there. If SC is like that and you bring back Sawyer I don't want to know what Georgia is like" I kissed him, his mouth in that smirk just made me want it. He kissed me back like he meant it. It was the best thing that happened tonight. "Now" he kissed my cheek "We should go to a secret place that I won't tell you until we get there"

"Deal." I said and wrapped my leg around his waist "I have to talk to Amy tomorrow. I feel like we're slippin'" He nodded moving closer to me. "My mom would hate this" I said.

"I know." I said kissing him one last time then turning around. Letting him put his arms around me. It felt good, knowing that he would hold me like this as long as I let him. That Sawyer was wrong about Alek and I.


	5. Chapter 5

**SAWYER:**

I couldn't breath I was so angry it was like she was meaning to make me jealous of her perfect British Bitch. He could come over any time he wanted to and do what he wanted to with her and I can barely even walk in her room to talk to her. I wouldn't care if he was perfect. He just isn't me. I want Chloe so much- I would do anything to have her. _Any thing._

"I need a favor" I sat across from some big dude with a scar down his face he said a bird attack I didn't believe him. "I have someone I need to get rid of, and your the man for the job" I wrote down where they'd be, what I wanted to happen and the words this guy was going to say. Alek was going to be dead by this time tomorrow.

**CHLOE:**

"Sure, we could always do that but it wouldn't be the same as going somewhere for the weekend Amy!" I said "Alone" was added in so she would understand what was being said. I didn't want to spend a weekend with her dads and her, I wanted to hold Alek's hand all weekend and act like a lovestruck teenager.

"Oh. I see" She said sadly, I knew the jealous would be all over her face if I could it. This is why we do this stuff on Skype- idiot should have used skype so I could tell her not to be a jealous with facts that she was. "What happened to Salt? What is he doing?" She loved Salt in a weird way.

"Staying home this weekend. Tomorrow Alek and I are supposed to meet him for coffee. I don't think Alek will come." I laughed. "He doesn't really care for Salt and it's going to be some kind of ugly if they are together any time soon after last night" After my phone call with Amy I walked over to Sawyer's room. He had the door closed and I heard a game going on the computer. It was a baseball game Carolina VS UT and Carolina was waxing ass. "Salt" I said and he looked up from his game.

"What?" He asked smiling at me getting up his "Do you need to know where we are meeting tomorrow" Something had gotten to me about his invite to Alek. Salt barely liked coffee from stores and he sure wasn't going to be seen in public eye drinking it with Alek. I knew he wasn't well... I just hoped this wasn't some kind of plan he had thought of when he was high.

"You're still High" I said looking into his eyes, "I can't talk to you when you're high" I wanted to hit him and tell them this wasn't him. The Sawyer I wanted to see wasn't there any more, it was like he was dead. I hit him on his face, really hard. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. This is your last chance, it really is. Now, if you want to leave and go back home GO. Now. Don't waste anymore of my time." He retracted by hitting me down on the ground.

"I don't need your help!" He yelled looking down at me. I swiped my legs underneath his making him fall getting on top of him and punching him.

"Clearly you need someones help because you can't do this by yourself" He kicked me in the stomach making me hit the wall. I was breathless for a few seconds "Wow you're a real man, see what this does to you?" He came back for more and punched the wall, I ducked just in time to avoid his fist. He hit me again and I tasted the blood in my mouth. I hit him back in his mouth. "Look now we match" I left his room listening to him rant on and on about how he didn't need me.

Alek wasn't in my room, some other mai was. Jasmine and Alek had a special meeting they had to go to for tonight. Alek had begged to stay but Valentina wouldn't allow that. It was like in that moment Kelly Clarkson's Where is your heart started playing on my Ipod. I cried on my knees in the middle of my floor- I was angry at the world because it changed my best friend so much. My mom was away for the night, and would be crawling into bed around dawn. I wanted to scream but then that guy would come in there. I don't see how he didn't when me and Salt were fighting. I was ready to do anything I had to. I was done crying over a cure for him. I picked up my phone "Valentina, Sawyer needs the help you were offering" I was using his real name a lot because it didn't feel right calling him Salt. Now and then I did but he wasn't Salt. I left that message, and prayed she'd get it. They should be back around 11:30 it was 10:12 my head hurt and I wanted to get out of here. I tip toed to my moms room and got the photo albums out of her closet. The pictures I looked at showed some pretty happy kids. I was covered in mud with Salt. He was smiling at me. The dramatic part of me wanted to tail it to his door. I flipped the page, it was a picture of Sawyer with a group of friends that my Aunt had sent. My cousins were there too. I looked at the friends and panicked. "The order" I took the picture. Then he was behind me, I grabbed my phone calling Valentina as fast as I could he threw the phone out of my hand. "Salt" I cried "No!" He hit me down, Smiling.

"You should have known." He said, I screamed hoping someone would hear me. Nothing. "He's dead" He looked at the roof. "The trust you people have" I backed up into the wall grabbing my moms gun she had in her night stand putting it behind me. He was getting closer with that green knife that had killed the last guy. "Your little boyfriend is next" he said as he went to take my life. I didn't want to hurt him but if it meant living then I didn't have a choice. "Well I'm not dumb I know you'll come back to life" He was going to take all of my lives. "They'll be so proud of me, I killed the Uniter. I got close to her as I child, convinced her to care about me. Of course, I haven't always been like this but when you brought him. I had to ask around to see if it was true." I stood up to face him pulling the gun so it would almost be near his head.

"If I die, you do too" I said with tears in my eyes. What happened to him?

"I am not Sawyer anymore" He said pulling his knife back like a bow and then as the blade was half an inch away from me my fingers squeezed the trigger has I pointed down to his stomach instead of his head. The knife went through me. I knew if I died and came back to life I wouldn't stand a chance. I would be that crazy chick on the freak channel. I was closing my eyes and then opening them and crying. I was in so much pain, but all I could think was that I had shot Sawyer. He was still breathing but he was dying fast. I heard the footsteps running across the roof and the gasp when Valentina walked in. She stepped right past Sawyer and picked me up. Alek looked at Sawyer on the ground. Disgust, anger and the want to kill him. "Do it" He said to Alek "I've got someone after both of you and it's not going to change anytime soon"

"You're going to live" Alek said picking him up and they worked there magic on saving us both. It was weird that I thought I would die beside Sawyer. It took a lot for Alek to save his life but I knew it was just so he could kill him himself some day. Other people cleaned up the mess in the house as fast as they could.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) I know Salt AKA Sawyer seems like the bad guy here but since I am love with my own Character (Because he based off a friend and my family and everything) I can't have Alek kill him (Yet... Maybe) And Chloe is always going to try to help him even though the trust is gone. Sorry If you aren't liking him but I love him! **

* * *

><p>I will never shock me what people will do to get high, even kill someone they love. When Sawyer started telling his story I couldn't help but understand. Alek was trying his hardest to get him, but he couldn't process why Sawyer would turn on me. Drugs are powerful to mai- with our senses they are more addictive. That's what Sawyer was. An addict that needed help from other mai that used to be druggies too. Sawyer wasn't himself, he was a big baby when the drugs wore off. He had killed a mai tonight, and almost killed the uniter. Even though I couldn't see myself as the uniter- I saw myself as his friend tonight. He almost killed his friend. I walked outside of the building, I wanted to be alone while I sorted my thoughts on him. I would never understand what was going through his head, and why they let him smoke upstairs when we were trying to get him clean. It was cold so I wrapped my arms around myself. I was scaring myself here, thinking about him killing himself or something. Drugs were scary. He wasn't the happy little kid that wanted nothing but to sing to country songs and love everyone. He was Sawyer- the guy that got high because he wanted to, and he thought he needed it. The order had supplied him with what he needed and he sold me out for drugs. He went to their side for quick seconds for drugs and he planned to kill Alek for drugs... Or that was just for me. He wanted me, I don't know how he would ever think we could be together after having Alek killed. It was not going to happen. I wanted to cry a little, and I wanted to hit something. I was so pissed off, it was no longer the point that I got the bad end of the stick it was the point that Sawyer had to go through this without anyone but a guy named Bubba who thought it was okay to do drugs. I held Sawyer's black berry in my pocket, it started playing a familiar country song and vibrating. "Hello?" I said looking at the number "Who is this?"<p>

"It's Cameron, Who's this?" He asked his voice cool and country.

"Oh! Cameron Hey! It's Chloe!" I said, Cameron was away on some kind of trip when I was down there. I hadn't seen him at all. He was Sawyer's brother. Sawyer's brother meaning he was mai too. "You need to come here" I said.

"I know I do... He told me that you are in the same situation as we are. I didn't do the drug path I did the except it path and you see how different we are. Is it true you're with one of your guards?"

"Um... Yeah it is" I said "He's in trouble. He tried to kill me" Cameron was silent for a few seconds and then said he would be there by the morning taking an emergency flight right now. Making a comment about easy booking flight app on his droid.

"I love you" He said

"I love you too bye, see you tomorrow" I hung up, and went to go inside.

"Who do you love?" Alek asked being smug.

"No one but you" I said "and a few other people... That was Sawyer's brother Cameron he'll be here tomorrow morning." I annouced, "They're completely different people. And Alek... Don't be so mean to him. He doesn't think straight" I was now talking about Sawyer.

"I know he doesn't" He kissed me and then carried me upstairs. "You're staying with us tonight so we can keep an eye on your scar"

"That's the worst excuse you've ever had!" I said to him, Jasmine just rolled her eyes at us getting out her blue bunny ice cream.

"I don't even want to know, Alek just remember your room is next to mine and it's not sound proof!" He winked at her and said

"I know"

"EW" She said "I know nothing will happen because Chloe isn't like that!" She was right I had no plans on doing anything like that with Alek any time soon. Besides the making out we didn't have much of a physical relationship. Sure, Alek was a physical kind of person and I did like it but that doesn't mean we are ready to do something like that- and right now with the things going on I didn't have time to worry about the out comes of what could happen if we did.

"You're right. Nothing will happen" Alek said saluting Jasmine and taking me to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron called saying he was going to drive instead later that night, he showed up playing Reba that afternoon. "Hey" I said giving him what he called a bear hug, he picked me up off my feet.

"Hey Choey" He said, he was a little too all over me for some peoples liking (Alek, Jasmine and Valentina) Who were all watching. "Baby we got some catchin' up to do" I was bothered he hadn't asked about Sawyer yet.

"Yes we do, now let's go see Sawyer" I said and he wanted to hold my hand "and let's meet my boyfriend" I said hinting at him to stop touching me. "Alek, Jasmine and Valentina this is Cameron. Cameron... Well I guess you can figure it out."

"Hey, I'm sorry I asked you to meet me here" he said shaking hands, Jasmine was trying to figure him out. Testing him with her eyes. "So we should drive back to where Sawyer is, Chloe want to ride with me. Okay lets go" he didn't even give me a chance to say yes or no. Maybe I wanted to ride in the car with my boyfriend! Ugh. I got in the front seat of his truck, he had to help me up. I think it was just a chance for him to touch my legs. He put on some kind of love song that I hadn't heard in a forever. He was talking to me then he was leaning closer to me, trying to kiss me. I slapped the hell out of him scaring him. I could almost feel Alek freaking out seeing that from behind.

"What are you doing?" I asked yelling. "Pull over!" I yelled and he did so. I jumped from the front seat of his truck and went to the back seat of Alek's car. He drove off- I didn't know how he knew where we were going.

"Well... I'm going to kill him" Alek said as I put my seat belt on "That's not even cool"

"Of Course it's not!" Jasmine piped in trying to sound normal but she was obviously pissed. "I mean are all of these guys disrespectful?" She asked me. "If so, then I can't wait for them to leave. Is anyone else coming down?" I thought back to what Sawyer had mummbled this morning. That I should call Brett, but Brett and I dated for awhile when we were in the preteen phase. I was not going to invite anyone else that would stress Alek out.

"He wanted me to invite Brett, but I dated Brett. I am not inviting him over here" I said.

"You dated a guy named Brett." Alek laughed.

"Yeah I also dated this guy named Alek...Ahaa" I said and Alek squinted his eyes in the mirror at me.

"I'll get you back later" He promised me.

"I don't need to know" Valentina commented "How you plan on doing that. Just remember no babies."

"No babies?" Alek said "Come on..." He winked at me "Aren't you going to tell them?"

"What?" I shrieked "NO!" He was making me so angry, I loved it. "I would kiss you" I said and looked at Jasmine and her mom "But I don't think they can handle it"

"mff" Alek said "You should be sitting up front"

"Stop it NOW" Jasmine and Valentina said at the same time. I slouched back in my seat and returned to being mad at these country boys that wanted me.

"He's texting me now" I said looking at Cameron's text.

**TEXT MESSAGES:**

**Cameron: I think your pregnant**

**Cameron: That's why you wouldn't kiss me**

**Cameron: Is that why you are with him?**

**Cameron: Answer me or I'm telling Meredith**

**Cameron: That's it I'm telling Meredith**

**Me: I am not pregnant. I love him. Can't you accept it?**

**Cameron: Well is he good in bed?**

**Me: How would I know?**

**Cameron: Because you are clearly sleeping with him**

**Me: No I am a virgin! I mean later sure Alek and I could probably do something like that but I'm 16!**

**Cameron: And I'm 19. I hate that you can't get that some forgiene (excuse my spelling) guy can't understand how much he doesn't fit**

**Me: You need to go home after seeing Sawyer**

**Cameron: No I'm going to show you a good time.**

**Me: How exactly do you plan on doing that**

**Cameron: We're going to have sex.**

I handed my phone to Jasmine showing her the texts and mouthing 'Please don't show Alek' . She started texting me.

**Jasmine: If I see him talk to you he won't be a boy anymore**

**Me: Good, I think he might rape me**

**Jasmine: Alek will take care of this**

**Me: I know I plan on telling him but that means he's gonna die**

**Jasmine: I know right**

**Me: I don't know what he's going to think.**

**Jasmine: He's going to be very mad!**

"Alek, I think Cameron's going to rape me" I said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Why do you say that?" He asked and I handed him my phone. He read and then he walked up to the truck.

"Hey Cho" He said to me

"I will never be with you." I said before Alek could grab him by his shirt. "And don't talk to me the rest of your time here."

Alek drew back for the punch and landed right in his gut. "Now, before you get pissy don't touch my girlfriend, and don't talk to her. Lose her number" He suggested to him and then we walked up to see Sawyer.

"Hey" Sawyer said as we walked in. "I see you met Alek, he aint that bad just don't mess with Cho he saved my life. and Cho's saved my soul."

"Valentina really did all the work, she got you drug free and saved your mind" I said to both of them. "Cameron just can't keep his hands to himself."

"I know he can't" Sawyer laughed and I saw the old him. Wrapped up from a gun shot wound and whispering every word he said. Liking Alek it was getting really fun again with Salt and not so fun with Cameron.

**Dont know where to take this now, I know Alek and Chloe need some kind of moment and then Cameron's got to go so they can have that moment. Now I need to know how Cameron leaves... How Alek and Chloe have that moment. How Meredith Freaks out about something Chloe tells her (And what should that be) NOW.. any thing else people want from this story just PM me or review about it. love yall. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't do this" I put my fist down on the table "You're going to ruin everything, Cameron!" The tears were pouring from my eyes as he called my mom. I felt like that little kid that let the babysitter lie on them. I snatched the phone away from him and hung it up. "You will not ruin my relationship because you're jealous you selfish bastard!" I pushed him down and ran for it. He was dangerous and fake, he had pretended to like Alek long enough for Sawyer to to get better. I ran down the sidewalk pulling my jacket over my tank top, man I was cold. This is why I hated running in the dark, wearing barely anything. I still ran though as fast as I could, motive pulsed through me making me run faster. Who's house was closest?Amy's or Paul's? Amy's. I had my phone in my shorts pockets, and I pressed number three on my speed dial. "Amy!" I screamed in the phone as she answered.

"CHLOE!" She yelled back as I dropped my phone running into Cameron. I was sure that I was screwed, I was going to die again because of him- I let him back in despite Valentina's warnings that he wasn't safe. He put his hand around my mouth as I screamed like a helpless human girl. I couldn't hurt him. This was my brother... This was my brother, my best friend... besides Paul and Sawyer. What had happened to all these guys? Oh that's right. ME.

He threw me on the ground looking at his "Prize" or that's what it looked like for a minute. "Why didn't you love me?" He said in a scary voice, like a killer not a friend. Lately, he hadn't looked like a friend. I tried fighting him, and only breaking free for a matter of minutes. Long enough though I ran screaming once more, Begging someone to hear me before Cameron did something he would regret. Where was Alek? Oh... I gave him the day off he needed some sleep, and I thought I was oddly safe. I pulled out his phone this time hitting the buttons that blurred in my watering eyes. I was calling Paul...

"Paul!" I cried into the phone, "Paul call Jasmine or someone now!"

"Chloe, Chloe? Are you O.K.? Where are you!"

"NOW!" I screamed putting the phone back in my other pocket. I didn't look behind me, I just looked forward. Looking behind me wouldn't do me any good. I waited with each heavy beat of my heart for someone to jump down and save me but I didn't hear a foot step besides my own and the ones behind me. I turned quickly looking for a place to jump. I jumped off of a fire hydrant to a roof top. I kept running until I reached a place with hundreds of black windows, Alek's. Truth is, Amy's was closer but I had missed the turn. I ran into the building calming down a little.

"Ms. King? Is something wrong?" The door man said as I dashed to the elevator. He looked at the Cameron following me and hit a button on his desk.

I was in the elevator, only safe for a few seconds as I was alone. I caught my breath and made it to the 18th floor. When I got out I looked both ways and then ran to the third room on the left side. I opened the door, and then locked it. Not that, that would stop a crazed mai from kicking down the door. I backed up "Alek! Jasmine!" I called, I sounded terrified as I heard the kicking against the door begin. Alek ran out of his room, he looked tired still but he was ready to fight.

"What's wrong? Chloe!" He called as the door came down, he pulled me behind him. Cameron's fist hit Alek in the face, and he fell down. Cameron grabbed me, and threw me down.

"I hate you" I cried to him "I hate... you" just in time for his neck to be slashed.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH! CAMERON'S DEAD! WOOT WOOT!<strong>


End file.
